Rebel Group 3L96857 (Or: Please Excuse My Terrible Title Skills)
by JulianaHomicide
Summary: It's 2017, 3 1/2 years after Bl/ind took over. The Killjoys have been called back from wandering to help identify a new rebel group that no one has seen before. A Killjoys/Green Day x-over, I had no idea what category to put it in. Written for a friend, basically me writing us into the Killjoy!verse. My first fic, so please don't hurt me if it sucks. T for language and gun battles.
1. Chapter 1 - Mission

At Dr. Death Defying's base, things were a bit chaotic. The Fabulous Killjoys had finally returned after months of covert missions and rambling away from the base, and everyone wanted to see their friends/heros again.

"Hey, Poison!" Wilhelm Fink jogged to catch up to the head of bright red hair that was quickly disappearing towards Dr. D's quarters. "You goin' to the meeting?"

Party slowed down enough for the raven haired man to fall into step beside him. "Yeah, I'm late though. Everyone else is already there."

"So am I," Fink sympathised, "Van Gogh probably got there ten minutes ago, and when I freakin' fell over Balducci and Snoo making out in the supply closet on the third floor I told them to get their asses down here." His voice had an almost military edge as he said the last part, but his green eyes twinkled with mirth.

Poison laughed as they came walked down the hallway to a set of double doors. "So they're a thing? Didn't see that coming..."

"Yeah, most of us didn't. Eh, now I guess Snoo will stop pestering the rest of us, y'know? He has way too much energy for any given moment."

The two friends shared another laugh as they pushed through the doors into a small room with seven people already inside. Van Gogh looked up at Fink at grinned. "We were wondering where you two had got to... "

"Yeah, we were kind of afraid you'd started walking and just gotten lost in this rabbit den after not being here for so long, Party," Fun Ghoul added.

"Screw you, I knew where I was going, and you seem to have made it just fine, so what makes you think that I got lost?" retorted Poison as they took their seats around the table, Vigilantes on one side, Killjoys on the other.

"I've got a better sense of direction than you - you forget where you're going and just end up driving us in big circles most of the time!"

"Yeah, when he's following your instructions, Ghoul. Now both of you, shut up," Jet Star reprimanded good-naturedly. Fun Ghoul Stuck out his tongue at the older man but fell silent as they all looked expectantly at the figure at the head of the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're probably wondering why I called you back so suddenly," Dr. Death Defying spun his wheelchair around to face the eight rebels around the table. They all shifted uneasily in their seats, exchanging glances, fearing some kind of bad news. "We finally managed to figure out how to play back information from the Draculoid eye cams. And the first one we captured had some - interesting - footage."

"Interesting how, Doc?" asked Kobra Kid, leaning across Jet towards the radio announcer.

"We think we may have another rebel group on our hands, but I can't tell who they are. I was hoping one of you could identify them."

"Well, play the tape! We're not gonna recognize anybody from a blank wall," insisted Snoo from his position on Balducci's lap.

"It's a bit less clear than it would be if we had the right technology," Dr. D warned, "but still, pretty high quality." He pushed a few more buttons on the control panel in front of him, and an image flickered to life on the makeshift screen.

It was obvious that the Drac had been hiding on a ledge, probably on a reconnaissance mission looking for rebels. The birds-eye view of a campfire didn't really afford a very good look at the faces around it, but they all knew with absolute clarity that these were rebels they hadn't seen in the desert before. That in and of it itself was interesting, because the nine people in the room pretty much knew everybody in the Zones. The image shifted a bit, and then there was the unmistakable scream of a panther from the far side of the campfire followed by the howl of a wolf.

Even in the safety of the base, Killjoys and Vigilantes alike tensed. They all knew what was going to happen. The dreaded beasts of the desert night were going to tear the poor fuckers to shreds. No one had ever beat a pack of them, though a few had been taken down by themselves.

But on the screen, the apparent leader of the group was moving. She grabbed a burning branch from the fire and threw it towards the sound of the animals simultaneously crowding the other nine figures back towards the wall. For a moment it lit up a ring of about thirty powerful forms in a semicircle around the group, trapping them in the sandstone alcove. And then there were bolts of light flashing out again and again, and beasts were falling where they stood. The leader was actually trying to take them on. And - holy fuck - she was kind of winning.

Her twin guns obviously weren't going to be enough though, because what looked like a cross between a jaguar and a tiger was managing to evade every shot and at the same time get ever closer to the twisting figure.

"Jimmy!" The voice was slightly tinny through the reconstructed speakers in the office

"Already on it!" A dark haired figure darted forward, sweeping up a backpack and pulling something out of it. "Juliana, catch!" A glint of glass shone as he tossed a bottle to the girl. She caught it and lit the rag in the neck with the fire behind her. "Duck and cover, guys!" 'Juliana' yelled as she hurled the Molotov Cocktail, and then then the image exploded into flame.

Defying paused the video and smirked slightly at the stunned expressions in front of him.

"Did she just..." started Fun Ghoul.

"Yup."

"Okay." He leaned back. "Okay."

"Doc, if we do manage to find them, how do you know they won't attack us? I mean dude, there's what - ten of them? and they seemed pretty lethal, y'know?" Balducci asked.

"Watch this next clip and I think you'll agree that even if they don't trust any of you, they won't KILL you..."

The DJ pressed a few more buttons on the table next to him and the video resumed playing at an obviously later point. The viewpoint was different again, now lower down and to the right. The Draculoid seemed to have moved to get a better view of the outlaws' faces, but the flickering light of the now-restored campfire and the dull glow in the corner of the image that seemed to be the still-smouldering carcasses of the beasts wasn't enough to show much detail, in addition to the fact that they were all wearing leader was talking again, and the men around the table leaned in to hear what she was saying.

"All right everybody, status report. Christian?"

"I'm alright, Juli."

"Good. Gloria?"

"Fine."

"Mr. Whirly?"

"We're good, Miss Homicide. Not a scratch."

"You sure? Whatsername?"

"I'm good, miss. Just a bit shaken up is all."

"Virginia? Gina? Rusty James? X-Kid? Is anybody hurt at all?"

A chorus of 'no's rose up from around the campfire. "Saint?"

"I'm fine, Juliana. We should get moving."

The leader turned her head to face the Draculoid's eye cam straight on - and removed her mask. Just for a moment, just long enough to wipe her face, but it was enough time for Dr. Death Defying to pause the video and give a crystal-clear picture.

He swiveled around again. "Any of you recognize her?"

As one, the Fabulous Killjoys nodded. Fun Ghoul opened his mouth slowly and said "That's Madden Smith. She was the bassist for MMDA - they opened for us on our reunion tour. If I had to guess, the guy she was calling Saint Jimmy is Ashley Barker, their lead singer."

"MMDA... weren't they a new punk band out of Massachusetts? And why are all of them named after people from my songs?" Fink asked, annoyed at being left out of the loop. "Can we go like find these people? I'm not like, mad or anything, y'know - actually they seem pretty cool - but if they're gonna take my people I'd like to at least have met them."

"Fink, if that really is her, she's gonna be scared that you're pissed at her for using your - characters - especially if you go in there being your arrogant self," warned Party Poison. "Let us go, and then she'll at least have met us before."

"Yeah but - "

"Hey, listen," Kobra Kid spoke up. "When we were on tour with them, it was like hero worship whenever the topic of Green Day came up. Would you want to think that 'Hey, I'm meeting my idol, but they hate me for being a fan?' If we go, then there'll be a buffer zone between the shock of getting found and the shock of meeting you four."

Dr. Death Defying broke in. "Here: The Killjoys can go find this group, see if they'll come back with us, and at the very least try to get a radio connection set up. Meanwhile, you guys," indicating the Vigilantes, "can try to figure out who the other six people are. Ask around. See if anybody's gone missing. Think of any bands that went missing after the firebombs. The next Marketplace is in tonight in Zone 3 - go and find out as much as you can. See if anybody's heard of the or met them. They must go somewhere to get supplies - figure out where. If there's one big group like this, there might be more. We'd probably do well to join forces."

"That's great, Doc, but how do we find them?" Fun Ghoul queried.

"Embedded in the video clip is the coordinates it was filmed. That video" the DJ gestured behind him "was taken on the edge of Zone 4. They took off into the middle of the zone. We found an old gas station in that direction. Here's a map - I for one am not going to trust any of your senses of direction - you should start late tomorrow afternoon if you want to get there and back by the next morning. Fink, Van Gogh, Balducci, Snoo - I want you four to go get ready to go to the Marketplace. Everybody know what's happening?"

A general assent rose from around the table. "Good. Now go - the 4:30 show is starting in 4 minutes and I don't want any of you here during the broadcast. Show Pony! What are we starting with today?" The Killjoys and Vigilantes took the appearance of the slight figure in the doorway, holding a vinyl record, as their cue to leave, and trooped out to prepare for their mission.

"Who d'ya think they are, Fink?" Van Gogh asked as they strode down the hallway.

"I don't know. But I'm bored in here and they seem interesting, so I don't really care." the diminutive former frontman replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The faint sound of an engine rumbled out across the nighttime desert. In what had once been a gas station, the ten Peacemakers tensed at the sound.

"Juli?" asked Whatsername, scared.

"I hear it, sweetie. It's a few miles away, I think..." Turning to the motley crew assembled around their makeshift table, the rebel leader assessed the situation.

"Alright. Emergency procedures. Everyone go get their backpacks and head down to the basement. Get out through the tunnel, go to the rendezvous. I'll join you there once I make sure we're all clear."

There was a huge clattering as everyone rushed up from the table.

"Two minutes, people!"

St. Jimmy hesitated at the door, turning back towards Juliana, who was pulling a small backpack out from under the bunk in the corner of the room.

"Juliana?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to stay with you this time."

"No," stated Juliana simply, somehow managing to convey her complete dismissal of the idea with that one word.

"No, Juli, listen to me for once, really listen. You are the only reason that any of us is still alive right now. We might have survived for a bit on our own, but your ability to just find people and bring them together into a working group is why none of us have been ghosted yet. But you aren't invincible, dude. You're amazing, but you could get shot down like the rest of us if you keep trying to be the freakin' superhero. If you die, we all die. We can't survive without a leader." He gripped his girlfriend's shoulders fiercely, trying to make her understand. "And I can't survive without you, either. So, let me stay and help you."

Brown eyes met green, neither rebel wanting to back away from their convictions. Finally, Juliana sighed in resignation. "Alright. You can stay and help. It sounds like a larger car, anyway. Probably four or five Dracs and maybe a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W." She didn't want Jimmy to think he was winning anything here, even though he technically was, because he would just flash her gloating looks for the rest of the day. Y'know, if they saw day. Which they probably would, but you could never be sure in the Zones. Out here, living another day could not be taken for granted. It had to earned somehow, whether by fighting BL/i forces or beating out other groups in the search for supplies.

"Ms. Homicide? We're all ready to leave," Mr. Whirly called from the doorway.

"Okay," she said, turning away from her boyfriend and towards the older man. "We're coming." She headed to the back room of the sectioned-off gas station, the small space already filled with people. She pushed aside a stack of crates to reveal a safe door. Sliding a finger along the edge, she found a catch and flicked it, causing a keypad to flip around where a traditional padlock knob had been innocently attached. Keying in the code, she swung the door open, revealing a space just big enough for a person.

The other nine rebels in the room watched as she punched in another series of numbers into the small keypad, hyper-aware of the dull rumble that had been steadily growing louder since they had first heard it. There was a click from inside the safe, and then the bottom swung down with a loud clong, revealing a steel ladder. Dim lights flickered to life in the small room below, revealing a tunnel snaking away into the darkness.

"Go, go, go!" hissed the Saint, herding his fellow Peacemakers forward into the small space and down the ladder. No one questioned why he didn't follow them down the metal rungs, and only the X-Kid looked back to give him a small wave before being hustled down the tunnel by Rusty James. When the last masked face disappeared into the darkness, he hauled the trapdoor up, pulling his fingers out of the way just in time as magnets pulled the heavy metal level, holding it in place until the deadbolts snapped back in place. Closing the door on the now normal-looking safe, he pulled the crates back into position and turned to Juliana, who grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front of the building.

Crouching near the doorway, Jimmy and Juliana drew their ray guns. The moonlight shone dappled on the floor through the cracks in the plywood over the windows. Outside, the sound of the engine drew closer and closer until it seemed too loud in the stillness of the desert night, almost as if it got any louder, the two would be able to feel it resonating up through the dirty vinyl floor and into their bones. And then it cut out, leaving them with only the sound of their breathing and the soft click-swish of car doors being opened in the twilight.

Outside, the Fabulous Killjoys got out of the Trans Am.

Jet Star grinned at Kobra Kid. "Think they'll try to kill us?"

"Maybe...there's a reason that the Doc had to send us to go find them. I think they're kind of skittish." The ghost of a grin flitted across Kobra's face.

Meanwhile, Party Poison and Fun Ghoul walked closer to the dilapidated building that had once been a gas station.

"Juliana... You in there honey? It's Party Poison... We just want to talk to you. I promise. Dr. D wants to meet you, but we won't force you to come with us..."

A low voice echoed out from the darkened shack. "Prove it. Prove that you really are Party Poison."

Party hesitated, then said, "When we were My Chemical Romance and you were MMDA, you opened for the shows on our US reunion tour."

"Not good enough!" a new, feminine voice sing-songed out of the darkness.

The red head hesitated, then spoke up again, "On the tenth day of tour, before the show, we were playing twenty questions and you guessed a dragon when Jet was thinking of a butterfly."

"Hmmm - pretty good, and he was totally lying, it was a dragon - but still not enough. Last chance before we start shooting, sweetie!" The voice sounded ridiculously cheerful in contrast to the tension radiating out from it's origin.

Fun Ghoul whispered in Party's ear and realization spread across the rebel leader's face. The Killjoy stepped forward and said, "I can't tell you anything, can I? Because they could be controlling me, or have programmed a clone with all of my memories... But... I could sing."

There was a low gasp from the narrow doorway. Then: "Singing... the 'Party Poison'" - this came with a barb of sarcasm - "that I looked up to had a pretty unique voice. I don't think that even BL/ind could replicate it or get a mindless drone to sing like that. So...sing Helena. Then maybe I'll believe you."

Poison exchanged a nervous look with Ghoul, then cleared his throat, and sang.

_"Long ago_

_Just like the hearse, you die to get in again_

_We are so far from you_

_Burning on_

_Just like a match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know_

_And what's the worst you take_

_From every heart you break_

_And like a blade you stain_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight"_

There was a slight movement in the doorway of the shadowy hideout, but the former lead singer kept going.

_"What's the worst that I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_Well, if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight"_

As the last note blew away in the desert wind, the feminine voice muttered out "Ohmygod." And then there was a streak of black and red exploding out of the doorway and enveloping Party in a hug, almost knocking him over. The other Killjoys moved instinctively to cover their leader, but Juliana had already let him go and was exclaiming excitedly.

"It is you! And Kobra and Jet and whatthefuck did you guys do to your hair? Jet, you're like letting the fro die! And Kobra, what did you do with your glasses? You're like badass now! I liked you better when you were prettttyyyyyy - just kidding. FUN GHOUL YOU LOST THE GLOVES! Nooooooooo! I'm just gonna have to be glove buddies with Mi-Kobra now! Where's Jimmy? JIMMY! I'm going to get the others!"

The Peacemaker ran back towards the gas station, disappearing inside and leaving St. Jimmy standing defiantly outside the doorway, his ray gun hanging loosely from his hand. "So... hey." The end hung off like a question. Fun Ghoul shook his head a couple of times, then grinned and folded Jimmy into a hug. "She hasn't changed much, then?"

"She's changed a lot. This is the first time I've seen her like this in a while, actually." The Saint's response was a bit clipped, but he was still a bit wary/pissed about his home being 'invaded'.

"It's good to see you guys anyways," Jet Star cut smoothly through the slight tension in the air. "We didn't even know that you were still alive, man: we never heard anything about you after the fires. We just thought you'd disappeared like Fall Out Boy, we weren't sure if you were in Battery City or just - gone."

Jimmy snorted. "I'm pretty sure that Juli's inner exhibitionist would have let you know if we had in any way been captured or killed. I am almost certain she'd call ahead to ask the Drac's if they'd help her rig up fireworks."

The sound of footsteps returning came from behind Jimmy, cutting him off, and Juliana reappeared in the doorway, leading a string of eight people, most of whom looked a bit wary of the change of plans: they had expected a battle, not friendly introductions and reunions.

Party whistled. "Damn. How is it that you managed to hide ten people from Doctor Death _and_ BLi and not, like, starve or get ghosted? It's hard enough with just the four of us by ourselves."

"I'm amazing. Everyone loves me. You can do a lot when everyone loves you, Poison. You should remember that. And yes, that is the only reason I will give you. Now shut up, I want to introduce you to everybody!"

"You guys remember Christian and Gloria, obviously." A guy and girl, both with flame-design masks, warily stepped forward to shake the Killjoys' hands. "And then we have Virgina and Gina" - two girls in identical green and gold masks - "Mr. Whirly and his daughter Whatsername" - a man with a mask that looked like it had swallowed LSD, all swirls and bright colors, with odd spikes on the sides, and a teenaged girl whose mask was the opposite of her father's: the only person in the group with a full mask, it was completely featureless and the color perfectly matched her skin, making it look like she _had no face, what the fuck_ - "and Rusty James and the X-Kid." The last two men looked oddly familiar behind their generic black-and-white masks, and Ghoul was about to say something before he caught Jimmy giving him a death glare.

"Everybody, these are the Fabulous Killjoys. Like I said, we're gonna go with them to meet up with a bunch of other people that I'm pretty sure I kind of know. And," Juliana's voice went soft and she turned toward the two rebels she had called Rusty James and X-Kid, "they might know if Joseph and Andrew got out of the city, or if they're still inside."

The Kobra Kid stepped forward, carefully avoiding posing the question Fun Ghoul had been about to ask. "If your friends have been involved in any resistance groups, the Doc should know about it - at least, I think so." The gangly man grinned slightly. "The faster we get back, though, the better it'll be and the faster we can find out what you need to know. You guys do have a car, right?"

"No, we just miraculously teleport from place to place," Christian rolled his eyes. "Yes, we have a car." Gloria frowned at him and he backed off. She sighed and walked over to the side of the building. Reaching out, she grabbed at a part of the wall. With a flourish, the black-haired girl pulled a tarp off of a truck. The Killjoys stared, impressed - they hadn't even seen the vehicle in the dusky light.

It was a pickup, with two bench seats in the cab and a raised cover over the back. The Peacemakers seemed to know exactly where to go, with Christian, Gloria, Whatsername, and Mr. Whirly climbing into the bed of the truck, Rusty James, X-Kid, and Virginia sliding into the back seat, Gina in the middle of the front, and Jimmy riding shotgun.

Juliana swung up into the driver's seat next to Gina, pulling the door closed behind her and leaning her head out of the permanently-open window. "We're just following you guys, right?" she called to the KIlljoys, who had gotten back into the Trans Am and were ready to go.

"Yup. It's about an hour back to the base, we're gonna be going out to the edge of this Zone and then following the border up to the turnoff, I'll tell you when we get close because it's kind of hard to find," Party called back from his position in their driver's seat. Juliana nodded, pulling her head back inside and cranking the engine into life, following the smaller car out into the desert night.

A/N: This, as always, is for Lilly :) I own ONLY MY IDEAS (any OCs). All the bands own themselves, their lyrics, and their ideas. The lyrics are from Helena by MCR.


End file.
